Catch the Rainbow
JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/2DsiaZLy ( song/album) |type = Close-Range Stand (mask) |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = }} |destpower = C |speed = C |range = B |persistence = B |precision = D |potential = D }} is the Stand of Blackmore, featured in Steel Ball Run. Appearance Catch the Rainbow takes the form of a mask worn by Blackmore. A heavy of a vaguely troubled angle hangs over its eyeholes. It has no nose, and in the region of the mouth it bears a row of five long, vertical slits, dotted by five holes. Light overall, it is marked by three colorful stripes crossing from its left eye to its right cheek. The stripes were designed to be a rainbow version of a hockey mask.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/2DsiaZLy Catch the Rainbow is white with blue, green and red stripes in the colored manga. Abilities Catch the Rainbow functions as an ability for Blackmore, who personally deploys his control over rain to fight. Although powerful in heavy rains, Blackmore's Stand deactivates if the weather becomes clear again. Rain Manipulation Catch the Rainbow allows its user to utilize or manipulate rain in various unusual ways. The most basic ability of Catch the Rainbow is to stop raindrops in their tracks and make them float in mid-air,SBR Chapter 36 becoming solid enough to support Blackmore and also deflect projectiles such as a Steel Ball.SBR Chapter 39 With this, Blackmore is able to tread on them and reach high altitudes. He can either stop a few select raindrops to walk on, stop several of them over a large zone or create blades out of them.SBR Chapter 37 If a target attempts to move through rain stopped by Catch the Rainbow, the drops will tear and penetrate them, potentially creating fatal wounds. Blackmore is also able to meld with rain. He can let the raindrops fall through him and create holes in his body, with the disappearing body parts materializing from the same raindrops at a distance from the body and remaining functional despite the separation. For instance, he can project his mouth at a distance and talk to someone. He can fuse entirely with the rain and becomes intangible like water, able to evade gunshots, but also travel at high speed across great distances as long as there is rain. Blackmore demonstrates the ability to plug his wounds with raindrops and stem all bleeding, although it is only a temporary measure.SBR Chapter 38 Chapters * * * * }} Gallery BlackmoreRain.png|Blackmore using Catch the Rainbow to walk along raindrops while ignoring gravity BlackmoreWalkingOnRaindrops.png|Blackmore using his stand to walk on raindrops BlackmoreSearchingIntruder.jpg|Using his stand while searching for the intruder CTRIntangible.png|Catch the Rainbow's intangibility in effect, allowing rain to pass through the body effortlessly TimAttacksBlackmore.png|Blackmore, using his Stand, relocates his mouth to attack Mountain Tim CTRSlicingTim.png|Using weaponized rain to slice through Mountain Tim's face Catch the banana.png TrIvia * Along with being the Stand's namesake, the idea of walking on the rain comes from Catch the Rainbow.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/2DsiaZLy References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands Category:Tool Stands